Une simple question de choix
by Ellana17
Summary: Lorsque Merlin, Arthur et les Chevaliers de Camelot se retrouvent dans une caverne aux étranges pouvoirs magiques, bien des secrets sont révélés. Merlin et Arthur se lancent alors à la recherche de Morgane afin de déjouer son plan machiavélique. Mais n'est-il pas déjà trop tard ?
1. Les choix que nous faisons

**Salut à tous ! Voici ma toute nouvelle fanfiction Merthur. J'ai re-regardé l'intégrale de la série il y a pas longtemps et ça m'a donné envie d'écrire cette histoire. Comme d'habitude, il s'agit de Merthur, avec une aventure et pas mal de magie, j'espère que le tout vous plaira.**

**Bonne lecture!**

**CHAPITRE I **

**LES CHOIX QUE NOUS FAISONS**

Merlin avait du mal à rester en selle. Il n'avait qu'une seule envie : retourner au château et partager un déjeuner copieux avec Gaius.

- Rappelle-moi pourquoi nous sommes obligés de faire ça, déjà, souffla-t-il à Gauvain, qui chevauchait à ses côtés.

Ils patrouillaient depuis déjà plusieurs heures. Si l'on avait voulu les attaquer, ils le sauraient sûrement depuis longtemps.

- Afin que Camelot ne soit pas envahi, Merlin, déclara Arthur d'un ton clairement condescendant.

Merlin leva les yeux au ciel mais jugea bon de ne rien répliquer. Il était vrai qu'Arthur lui accordait certaines libertés, mais Merlin avait dû apprendre à ne pas en abuser.

- Je dois avouer que je suis d'accord avec Merlin, intervint Gauvain.

Arthur se tourna vers ses chevaliers, Léon, Elyan et Perceval, qui hochaient tous la tête en signe d'assentiment, lorsque des bruits de pas au-dessus d'eux lui firent lever la tête. Le roi sortit son épée de son fourreau et talonna sa monture.

- Avec moi ! s'écria-t-il, et les chevaliers le suivirent dans la bataille.

Merlin resta en retrait, mais il trouvait cela de plus en plus difficile. Un simple mouvement de la main lui aurait permis de se débarrasser de cette troupe – mais il ne pouvait cependant pas se permettre d'être découvert. Il suivait Arthur des yeux, prêt à intervenir s'il le jugeait nécessaire.

Alors que les chevaliers poursuivaient leurs ennemis au galop, Sir Léon se fit désarçonner et tomba lourdement au sol. Merlin glissa à bas de son cheval et se précipita au près du chevalier.

- Comment va-t-il ? demanda Arthur en s'approchant d'eux.

- Il a perdu connaissance, déclara Merlin.

Arthur fit signe aux chevaliers de le rejoindre.

- Nous allons nous réfugier dans cette caverne un moment, c'est plus prudent.

- Ils se sont enfuis comme des lâches, souligna Gauvain, apparemment déçu de ne pas avoir eu droit à plus d'action.

Elyan et Perceval soulevèrent Léon et tous se dirigèrent vers la caverne qu'Arthur avait désignée. Quelques branchages en dissimulaient l'entrée ils y seraient à l'abri en attendant que Sir Léon revienne à lui. Les chevaliers s'assirent lourdement sur le sol de la caverne tandis que Merlin se figea à l'entrée. Il pouvait sentir un pouvoir étrange émaner de ces murs. Il ne pouvait décrire le sentiment qui l'envahit alors, un mélange de respect et de crainte, l'impression de s'aventurer sur un territoire inconnu tout en ayant l'impression d'être rentré chez lui. Il se rappela l'Antre de Cristal ne put réprimer un frisson d'angoisse. Ils n'auraient pas dû se trouver ici.

Sir Léon reprit connaissance au moment où Merlin s'apprêtait à protester mais il était déjà trop tard. Arthur, de toute évidence blessé à la jambe, venait de s'appuyer contre l'un des murs de la caverne. Une voix s'éleva alors dans l'obscurité. Son écho retentit contre les murs de pierre.

- Arthur Pendragon.

- Le roi des temps présents et à venir.

Tous levèrent la tête, sans pouvoir déterminer l'origine des voix. Arthur leva son épée.

- Le roi des temps présents et à venir, répéta une troisième et dernière voix. Ton règne touche à sa fin.

- La sorcière veut ta perte.

- Morgane ? interrogea Arthur alors que Merlin sentait sa propre anxiété faire surface.

- Pourquoi l'en empêcherions nous ? continuèrent-elles à l'unisson.

- Ne veut-elle pas restaurer la magie ? demanda l'une.

- Nous n'aurions plus à nous cacher, déclara l'autre.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Que voulez-vous ? s'exclama le roi.

Les chevaliers échangèrent des regards anxieux, ils semblaient cependant prêts à se jeter dans la bataille si nécessaire.

- Les prophéties sont claires.

- Arthur Pendragon.

- Le roi des temps présents et à venir unira le royaume d'Albion.

Cette expression attira l'attention de Merlin. Qui étaient ces femmes qui semblaient tant savoir des prophéties ?

- La sorcière conduira le royaume à sa perte.

- Elle a déjà commencé.

- Laisse-nous te montrer le chemin à suivre.

Arthur tourna discrètement la tête vers Merlin, et celui-ci lui adressa un signe de négation tout aussi discret. Il espérait qu'Arthur parvienne à lire dans ses yeux la méfiance qu'il éprouvait.

- Tu as déjà laissé passer de nombreuses chances, Arthur Pendragon.

- Tu ne peux pas en laisser passer de nouvelles.

- Que voulez-vous dire ? s'exclama Arthur, de toute évidence énervé de ne pas comprendre la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait.

- Il existe de nombreuses voies.

- Toutes ne conduisent pas au même endroit.

- Certaines mènent directement à ta perte.

Merlin détourna soudainement les yeux, qui n'avaient pas quitté Arthur, pour tenter de localiser l'origine des voix.

- Certaines mènent directement à l'anéantissement de ce royaume.

- D'autres font de ce royaume le plus grand de tous les royaumes.

- Nous savons tout.

- Nous voyons tout.

- Nous ne pouvons pas permettre l'avènement de la sorcière.

- Elle n'apportera que ruine et destruction.

- Où voulez-vous en venir ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Merlin.

- _Emrys ! Emrys ! Emrys !_

L'écho des trois voix se répercuta contre les murs de pierre. Merlin porta les mains à ses oreilles, il avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser. Entre les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux, il parvint à voir Arthur se précipiter vers lui. Le roi s'agenouilla et posa une main sur son épaule ce fut à ce moment que Merlin se rendit compte qu'il était tombé à genoux sous l'effet de la douleur.

- Merlin ? souffla Arthur avec inquiétude.

- Emrys. Il est de ton devoir de protéger le roi.

- Pour le bien d'Albion.

- Et l'avènement de la magie.

Il sentit la main d'Arthur quitter son épaule. Merlin refoula les larmes de douleur qui menaçaient de tomber et se releva lentement.

- Pourquoi nous dire ceci ? interrogea-t-il d'un ton dur.

- Le temps est venu pour toi de choisir.

- Tu as déjà laissé passer trop d'occasions.

- Emrys.

- Ceci pourrait bien être ta dernière chance.

- Ta dernière chance de faire le bon choix.

- Pour le bien d'Albion.

- Et de ton roi.

La caverne retomba dans le silence en un instant. Merlin pouvait sentir tous les regards rivés sur lui, mais seule la réaction d'Arthur avait de l'importance à ses yeux. Il ne voyait aucun moyen de se sortir de ce mauvais pas cette fois. Il leva lentement les yeux vers Arthur. Le roi semblait avoir été frappé par la foudre. Il recula de deux pas et se retrouva acculé contre la paroi. Une lumière intense inonda soudain la caverne et l'attention du sorcier fut détournée pendant un instant. Des images se mirent à défiler devant leurs yeux. Ils virent une armée en marche prête à envahir Camelot, avec à sa tête Morgane et Agravain. Les champs et les récoltes brûlés, les soulèvements parmi la population, les chevaliers exécutés un par un, un éclat de lumière rouge, Morgane se lançant à la recherche d'Arthur, Merlin pleurant alors qu'il tenait le corps sans vie d'Arthur contre lui.

- Non ! s'exclama Merlin et la vision disparut.

- Tu peux encore empêcher ces évènements de ce produire, Emrys.

- Trouve la sorcière avant qu'elle ne déchaine une magie qu'elle-même ne peut contrôler.

- Pour le futur d'Albion.

- Et de ton roi.

- Sonde ton cœur, Emrys, tu sauras que nous disons la vérité.

- Pourquoi me dire tout cela ? demanda Merlin en faisant son possible pour empêcher sa voix de trembler.

- La sorcière causera la ruine de la magie.

- Nous sommes nées de la magie.

- Tout comme toi, Emrys.

- Nous ne nous laisserons pas détruire.

- Regarde Emrys, tout n'est pas encore perdu.

De nouvelles scènes apparurent alors devant leurs yeux. Le petit Mordred arrêté « Will n'était pas sorcier, c'est moi » Merlin aidant Morgane à maitriser ses pouvoirs. Merlin commençait à peine à comprendre les implications de ce que lui disaient ces femmes. Une sensation de malaise l'envahissait peu à peu.

- Tous ces choix t'ont conduit où tu te trouves à présent.

- Une impasse.

- Que tu aurais pu éviter.

- Avec du courage.

- De la témérité.

Une nouvelle vision se dessina sous leurs yeux : « Balinor était mon père, je suis le dernier des Seigneurs des Dragons, » se vit-il dire à Arthur avec une lueur de défi dans le regard.

- Tu es terrifié à l'idée qu'il te rejette.

- N'aie pas peur, Emrys.

- Il n'est pas encore trop tard.

Merlin écarquilla les yeux de surprise en apercevant la vision suivante. Il en vint presque à oublier la présence des chevaliers autour de lui. Il n'avait plus d'yeux que pour le petit dragon blanc, Aithusa, voletant dans l'atelier de Gaius, en plein cœur de Camelot.

- Il existe une infinité de possibilités, Emrys.

- Toutes ne conduisent pas à la destruction ou à la mort.

Merlin vit avec surprise Aithusa enroulée à ses pieds alors qu'il se tenait aux côtés d'Arthur dans la salle du trône. Ils semblaient assister à une audience et Merlin portait une longue cape rouge brodée d'or ils virent ensuite Merlin se servant de la magie pour protéger Arthur d'une force invisible puis les appartements d'Arthur. Merlin lui tendait une épée qu'il reconnut comme Excalibur.

« - Promets-moi d'être prudent, s'entendit-il dire.

- Tu me connais, Merlin, répondit Arthur avec un sourire désarmant.

- Justement. »

Le jeune sorcier se sentit soudain mal à l'aise devant la familiarité évidente dont faisaient preuve leurs doubles. Arthur serra l'épaule de Merlin avant de s'éloigner, et Merlin le reteint par le bras avant de l'embrasser longuement.

Gauvain étouffa un éclat de rire et la scène changea de nouveau.

Un traité de paix avec les Sidhes un banquet en compagnie de la reine Annis, de Lord Godwyn et d'autres dignitaires que Merlin ne reconnut pas.

La caverne retomba dans l'obscurité, mais Merlin en avait assez vu. Il ne pouvait pas permettre que Morgane l'emporte. Il se devait de protéger ce futur qu'il venait d'entrevoir.

Le jeune sorcier n'osa pas se tourner vers Arthur. Il ne tenait pas à voir le dégoût et la crainte dans ses yeux.

- Tu peux encore sauver Albion, et ton roi.

- Emrys.

- Il te suffit de faire le bon choix.

Les voix se turent tout à coup.

- Attendez ! s'écria Merlin. Dites-moi ce que je dois faire, souffla-t-il en tombant à genoux sur le sol de pierre. Dites-moi ce que je dois faire…

Il sentit une larme rouler lentement le long de sa joue. Il ne voyait ni ne sentait plus rien autour de lui. Un immense désespoir l'avait envahi.

Gauvain posa une main sur son épaule et l'aida à se relever avec précaution. Le jeune sorcier ne croisa le regard d'aucun des chevaliers. Ils sortirent de la caverne en silence.

ooo

La nuit était tombée sur la forêt, et Merlin se rendit compte qu'ils avaient passé des heures dans la caverne sans même le savoir. Leurs chevaux avaient pris la fuite depuis longtemps, et ils se trouvaient à plusieurs heures de marche Camelot.

Les chevaliers établirent le campement en silence. Aucun d'eux n'avait dit un mot par crainte d'irriter encore plus Arthur. Le roi semblait dans un état second. Il était resté silencieux depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la caverne. Même Gauvain, toujours prêt à intervenir, n'avait rien trouvé à dire pour détendre l'atmosphère qui les étouffait tous.

Merlin s'agenouilla devant la pile de bois qu'il avait ramassé et entreprit d'allumer un feu. Ses mains tremblantes ne lui facilitaient pas la tâche.

- Pourquoi n'utilises-tu pas la magie ? lança soudain Gauvain.

Sa remarque les fit tous sursauter. Merlin leva la tête vers son ami d'un geste brusque et constata que le chevalier lui adressait un sourire amusé. Merlin aperçut tour à tour l'air curieux d'Elyan, l'expression neutre de Perceval, et le regard légèrement méfiant de Sir Léon. Mais seule la réaction d'Arthur lui importait. Il chercha son roi des yeux et finit par croiser son regard dur. Il lui en voulait encore, c'était évident. Mais il ne l'avait pas encore fait exécuter…

- _Forbearnan_, souffla-t-il, et les bûches s'embrasèrent.

Le jeune sorcier ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il entendit un bruit sourd qui le fit sursauter et se retourna vivement.

Arthur venait de donner un coup de pied rageur dans une souche avant de s'éloigner à grands pas. Merlin se releva d'un bond pour se lancer à sa poursuite, mais Elyan le retint par le bras.

- Il va lui falloir du temps pour encaisser, dit-il simplement.

Merlin hocha la tête et se laissa tomber sur une souche près du feu. Les chevaliers l'imitèrent et le crépitement du feu fut le seul bruit autour d'eux pendant un long moment.

- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? demanda finalement Gauvain.

Merlin laissa échapper un soupire résigné.

- Je vais me lancer à la recherche d'Aithusa, dit-il. Je n'aurais jamais dû la laisser seule, je dois la retrouver avant Morgane.

- Aithusa ? demanda Perceval.

- Le dragon blanc, expliqua Merlin. Elle a un rôle à jouer dans le plan de Morgane, je dois découvrir lequel.

- Je viens avec toi, déclara Gauvain sans une once d'hésitation.

- C'est trop dangereux, je dois y aller seul, objecta le jeune sorcier.

- Il est hors de question que tu y ailles seul, _Mer_lin.

Tous se tournèrent vers Arthur, qui venait de revenir les bras chargés de bois. Il déposa les bûches près du feu avant de s'asseoir à l'opposé de Merlin. Ils avaient déjà assez de bois pour alimenter le feu toute la nuit, mais personne ne le fit remarquer.

Merlin dévisagea longuement le roi. Il éprouvait un grand soulagement à le voir de retour, même si Arthur semblait toujours aussi en colère contre lui.

- Tu as beaucoup de chose à expliquer, Merlin. A commencer par cette caverne.

- Est-ce qu'elle montrait l'avenir ? demanda immédiatement Gauvain.

- Je pense qu'il s'agit plutôt de possibilités… commença Merlin.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? interrogea Arthur, clairement à bout de patience.

- Eh bien, d'après ce qu'ont dit ces femmes, les différents choix que nous faisons au cours d'une vie nous mènent sur des chemins différents, et je pense que nous avons vu quelques-uns de ces chemins.

- Donc ce n'était pas le futur ? demanda Elyan.

Merlin secoua la tête.

- Pas le nôtre, en tout cas. Cependant, le fait que Morgane cherche à prendre le contrôle de Camelot encore et encore est inquiétant. Elle représente une réelle menace pour nous et…

- Pour Camelot, le corrigea Arthur d'un ton dur.

Merlin le dévisagea.

- Sire ? hésita Léon.

- Morgane représente une menace pour Camelot, pourquoi te soucier du sort d'un royaume où les gens comme toi sont exécutés ?

La remarque fit l'effet d'un coup de poignard pour Merlin. Arthur ne l'avait peut-être pas fait exécuter sur le champ mais il était clair à présent qu'il estimait que Merlin n'avait pas sa place à Camelot. Plutôt que de se lancer dans une explication qu'Arthur n'avait certainement pas envie d'entendre, Merlin déclara simplement :

- Morgane est dangereuse et je suis le seul qui puisse l'arrêter.

Le roi détourna les yeux. Merlin eut cependant le temps d'apercevoir son regard blessé.

- Est-ce que tu sais quel pouvoir Morgane essaie de déchainer ? intervint Elyan.

Merlin secoua la tête. Il avait essayé de trouver un indice dans les visions mais l'unique élément qui puisse l'aider était l'objet rouge et brillant qu'il avait entraperçu. Peut-être Gaius pourrait-il l'aider sur ce point.

- Et pour le dragon ? reprit Arthur après un instant de silence. Je croyais que tous avaient disparu.

- En fait… il se pourrait que l'œuf que vous étiez allé chercher n'ait pas été détruit tout compte fait.

Le roi paraissait furax. Merlin croisa le regard désolé de Gauvain et de Perceval. Il laissa échapper un soupire et décida de leur raconter ce qu'il s'était réellement passé dans la tour ce jour-là.

- C'est toi qui as volé la clé du coffre ! accusa Arthur.

- Je n'avais pas le choix ! Il était de mon devoir de la secourir !

- Et regarde où ça nous a conduit !

- Arthur ! le réprimanda Sir Léon.

Merlin se tourna vers Léon avec surprise. Arthur sembla se renfrogner un peu plus.

- Je vois où repose votre loyauté, remarqua-t-il d'un ton amer.

Un lourd silence tomba alors sur eux, seulement brisé par le crépitement du feu. Gauvain finit par se proposer pour le premier tour de garde et s'éloigna du campement.

Merlin resta prostré près du feu, se demandant comment il aurait pu éviter cette situation. Il ne voulait pas perdre la confiance et l'amitié d'Arthur. Mais il était trop tard pour ça. Arthur ne lui pardonnerait probablement jamais de lui avoir caché la vérité. Le jeune sorcier se prit le visage dans les mains. Il ferma les yeux un instant, et les rouvrit aussitôt. L'intense lueur rouge était gravée dans son esprit, et ne pas en connaître la signification était une pure torture.

Il se leva et rejoignit Gauvain qui était assis contre un arbre, la main sur la garde de son épée. Merlin se laissa tomber à côté de lui.

- Je suis désolé, dit-il. Je ne pouvais rien dire.

- Je comprends, tu essayais simplement de rester en vie.

- J'essayais de vous protéger, répliqua Merlin. Toi, Gwen, Arthur… Je ne voulais pas vous mettre en danger. Moins vous en savez, mieux vous vous portez.

Gauvain n'avait pas l'air totalement convaincu par ses arguments, mais il hocha tout de même la tête.

- Je peux te poser une question ? (Merlin acquiesça.) Pourquoi es-tu venu à Camelot alors que la pratique de la magie y est interdite ?

- Ma mère m'a envoyé chez Gaius parce que les habitants de mon village commençaient à avoir des soupçons à mon sujet. Elle pensait que Gaius pourrait m'aider à mieux contrôler mes pouvoirs. Puis j'ai appris que mon destin était de protéger Arthur contre les forces du mal et l'aider à construire le plus grand de tous les royaumes. Je ne pouvais pas partir.

- Ta place est aux côtés d'Arthur, dit Gauvain.

Merlin hocha la tête. Il se sentait étrangement soulagé de pouvoir enfin partager ce poids avec un ami. Gauvain s'étira bruyamment avant de reprendre :

- En parlant de notre roi adoré… cette vision dans la caverne explique bien des choses.

Merlin savait exactement de quelle vision le chevalier voulait parler. Il se sentit rougir.

- Que veux-tu dire ? demanda-t-il d'un ton hésitant.

- Je comprends pourquoi il agit ainsi avec toi. Tu n'es pas un simple servant, tu es aussi son ami. Et dieu sait s'il a besoin d'amis moitié aussi fidèles que toi.

- Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il soit de ton avis.

- Accorde-lui un peu de temps, lui conseilla Gauvain avec un sourire encourageant. Il finira par comprendre.

- J'espère que tu as raison.

ooo

Après un petit-déjeuner frugal, Arthur leur ordonna de lever le camp. Merlin resta en retrait et les observa un moment, cherchant en lui le courage de parler.

- Je ne rentre pas avec vous, déclara-t-il enfin.

- Ne sois pas ridicule, Merlin, lança Arthur sans même se retourner.

- Je dois découvrir ce que manigance Morgane.

- Tu ne peux pas l'affronter seul !

- Ce ne serait pas la première fois !

Arthur se figea, et Merlin s'en voulut de se montrer si dur envers lui. Mais il ne pouvait pas se payer le luxe d'hésiter, il devait arrêter Morgane coûte que coûte et protéger Arthur, même au prix de sa propre vie.

- Je ne vais pas te laisser y aller seul, répéta le roi d'un ton plus calme.

- Vous devez rentrer à Camelot, Agravain…

- Alors tu rentres à Camelot avec nous.

- Arthur…

- La discussion est close.

Le roi tourna les talons et se mit en route. Merlin aperçut les regards gênés des chevaliers, le roi se montrait encore plus entêté qu'en temps normal. Il laissa échapper un soupir résigné et leur emboita le pas.

Ils marchèrent en silence pendant plusieurs heures. Quand enfin ils arrivèrent en vue du château, Arthur s'adressa à ses chevaliers.

- Pas un mot sur ce qu'il vient de se passer, c'est compris ? Je ne veux pas éveiller les soupçons d'Agravain, alors tâchez de vous comporter avec lui comme si de rien n'était.

Les chevaliers hochèrent la tête, trop intimidés par le regard menaçant d'Arthur pour même formuler une réponse.

- Bien, dit Arthur avant de se remettre en marche.

Le roi se rendit immédiatement en salle du conseil afin d'informer ses membres du bilan de leur patrouille. Merlin en profita pour s'éclipser et se rendit chez Gaius. Il entra dans l'atelier en trombes, ce qui surprit le vieil homme et la fiole qu'il tenait alla se fracasser au sol.

- Merlin ! s'exclama-t-il.

- Gaius, il est arrivé quelque chose pendant la patrouille.

Voyant l'air affolé de son jeune protégé, Gaius abandonna sa potion et fit signe à Merlin de s'asseoir. Le sorcier lui raconta alors ce qu'il s'était passé dans la caverne, en omettant tout de même certains détails qui le faisaient encore rougir.

- Et cette lumière que tu as vue ? demanda Gaius.

- Je n'avais jamais rien vu de semblable, dit-il. C'était une lumière rouge incandescente, on aurait dit qu'elle provenait d'une sorte de talisman.

- Est-ce que tu as pu le voir ?

Merlin hocha la tête et prit la plume que Gaius lui tendit. Il tenta de reproduire les inscriptions sur la bordure du talisman avec le plus de précision possible.

- Je pense qu'il joue un rôle important dans le plan de Morgane. Je pense aussi qu'elle n'a pas encore pu mettre la main dessus.

- J'ai déjà vu ce symbole, se rappela Gaius.

Il se dirigea vers les étagères et y prit quelques livres. Ensemble, ils cherchèrent le symbole pendant des heures, et Merlin perdait un peu plus espoir à chaque page tournée.

- Là ! s'exclama-t-il soudain.

- L'Œil de Taranis, lut Gaius. Tu es bien sûr qu'il s'agit du même symbole ?

- Certain. Celui de la vision était rouge sang et il brillait d'une lumière intense.

- Il est écrit que l'Œil requiert le souffle d'un dragon pour être activé, il permet alors à son possesseur de contrôler la magie de tous les mondes.

- Que ce que ça signifie ? interrogea Merlin.

- Je ne sais pas, mon garçon. Mais connaissant Morgane, nous devons nous attendre au pire.

- Les femmes dans la caverne ont dit que Morgane allait déchainer un pouvoir qu'elle-même ne pouvait pas contrôler. « La magie de tous les mondes » ? Je ne comprends pas ce que ça signifie.

- Peut-être devrais-tu poser cette question à un expert en matière de magie, proposa Gaius.

Merlin hocha lentement la tête avant de lever les yeux vers la fenêtre la nuit était sur le point de tomber, il n'aurait pas à attendre bien longtemps.

ooo

Lorsque la nuit tomba sur Camelot, Merlin était prêt. Il sortit de l'atelier de Gaius en prenant garde à ne pas faire de bruit. Le jeune sorcier pensait réussir à sortir du château sans se faire repérer lorsqu'il aperçut une silhouette si dirigeant vers lui.

- Merlin, chuchota Arthur en arrivant à sa hauteur.

Le jeune sorcier remercia le ciel qu'Arthur se montre discret pour une fois.

- J'ai comme l'impression que tu ne te rendais pas dans mes appartements comme tu le devrais.

- Ecoutez, Arthur…

- Où vas-tu comme ça ?

- Je ne peux rien dire.

- Merlin… lui dit le roi d'un ton menaçant. Tu peux me dire ce que tu mijotes tout de suite ou bien en chemin, de toute manière je viens avec toi.

Merlin poussa un soupir irrité. Il se remit en marche sans dire un mot et Arthur lui emboita le pas. Présenter Arthur au Grand Dragon n'était certainement pas une bonne idée mais peut-être qu'ainsi Merlin parviendrait à déclencher une réaction de la part de son roi. Ne pas savoir ce que pensait Arthur, attendre ainsi d'être jeté en prison, ou pire, était une véritable torture.

Ils quittèrent le château dans un silence tendu. Merlin emprunta son chemin habituel en prenant soin d'éviter les gardes il sentait le regard insistant d'Arthur sur sa nuque mais n'osa pas se retourner. Il ne voulait pas croiser le regard du roi et voir la haine, le dégoût et le sentiment de trahison qu'il était certain d'y trouver.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin dans la clairière, Merlin se tourna vers Arthur. Il espérait que le roi puisse lire dans son regard le regret qui l'assaillait, puis il leva les yeux vers le ciel et appela le Grand Dragon.

- _O drakon, e mala soi ftengometh tesd'hup anankes ! __Erkheo !_

Sa voix ne trembla pas un seul instant. Après quelques instants, il entendit des battements d'ailes se rapprocher. Le jeune homme sentit Arthur reculer brusquement lorsque le dragon se posa dans la clairière.

- Il va bien falloir que tu te décides à tout m'expliquer, marmonna Arthur.

Merlin remarqua cependant que la main du roi s'éloignait lentement de la garde de son épée où elle s'était posée.

- Jeune sorcier, je me demandais à quel moment tu viendrais me consulter, déclara le Dragon de sa voix grave.

Merlin se renfrogna. Décidément, il n'aimait pas l'attitude condescendante du dragon.

- Ah, continua le Grand Dragon sans attendre de réponse. Arthur Pendragon, le roi des temps présents et à venir.

Le dragon approcha lentement son visage d'Arthur, mais le roi ne recula pas. Il soutint son regard sans ciller.

- Je suppose que je ne vous ai pas vraiment tué, déclara-t-il. Un autre mensonge, ajouta-t-il d'un ton dur à l'attention de Merlin. Y a-t-il une seule chose que j'ai accomplie par moi-même depuis ton arrivée ?

- Arthur, je…

- Merlin vous a été d'une aide précieuse, Arthur. Sans lui vous ne seriez même plus en vie à l'heure qu'il est. Vous aurez besoin de lui si vous tenez à sauver votre royaume.

- Morgane prépare quelque chose, déclara Merlin. Je ne sais pas en quoi consiste son plan, mais elle va déchainer une force bien trop puissante pour elle.

- Tu dois à tout prix empêcher la sorcière de parvenir à ses fins.

- Mais comment ? Elle est à la recherche de l'Œil de Taranis, il est peut-être d'ores et déjà en sa possession ! Et je ne sais pas quel est son rôle dans le plan de Morgane.

- L'Œil de Taranis est un artéfact très puissant, l'informa le dragon. Une fois touché par le souffle d'un dragon, il donne à celui qui le possède le pouvoir d'ouvrir un portail entre les mondes afin d'y puiser davantage de magie.

- Pourquoi créer un tel objet ? s'exclama Merlin.

- Il y a de cela plusieurs siècles, une guerre faisait rage entre les sorciers. De nombreux artefacts comme celui-ci ont alors été créés. Mais au vue du risque encouru par la magie elle-même et le monde, ils ont été pour la plupart détruits à la fin de la guerre.

Une guerre entre les sorciers ? Voilà une chose que Merlin avait du mal à concevoir.

- Que puis-je faire ?

- Tu n'as d'autre choix que de l'arrêter et de détruire l'Œil une bonne fois pour toute.

- Mais comment ?

- Je l'ignore, Merlin. Arrête Morgane avant qu'elle ne déchaine le pouvoir de l'Œil et tu auras une chance de sauver Camelot… et ton roi, ajouta la créature.

Le dragon n'était pas le premier à se servir d'Arthur comme motivation. Ces créatures magiques pensaient-elles vraiment que l'idée de sauver Camelot ne lui suffisait pas ?

- Où peut-on trouver Morgane ? demanda Arthur.

Merlin fut tellement surpris qu'il manqua se tordre le cou en tournant la tête vers Arthur.

Le dragon laissa échapper ce qui ressemblait fort à un gloussement avant de répondre :

- Morgane n'est jamais loin de vous, Arthur. Si je ne m'abuse, elle a un espion dans le château en ce moment même.

Arthur se renfrogna. Merlin n'eut aucun mal à deviner ses pensées à ce moment-là : le roi remettait en doute sa capacité à juger de la nature humaine. Après tout, trois de ses proches l'avaient trahi…

- Trouve la sorcière, Merlin. Mais prends garde. Ses pouvoirs grandissent un peu plus chaque jour. Tu ne pourras pas l'affronter seul.

ooo

- Alors ? commença Arthur une fois la porte de ses appartements fermée. Qu'est-ce que nous allons faire ?

Merlin le dévisagea, clairement surpris.

- Je pensais que…

- Que quoi ? s'exclama Arthur, à bout de patience.

- Que vous ne voudriez pas m'aider, dit finalement Merlin.

- Ça n'a rien à voir avec toi ou moi, ça nous dépasse totalement. Je ne laisserai pas ce royaume tomber entre les mains de Morgane, est-ce que c'est clair ?

- Oui, Sire, répondit Merlin en se dirigeant vers la cheminée pour y ajouter une bûche.

- Merlin… se radoucit le roi. Assieds-toi, dis-moi ce que tu comptes faire.


	2. Le chant du dragon

**Voilà la suite et fin de cette histoire, j'espère qu'elle vous aura plu.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**CHAPITRE II**

**LE CHANT DU DRAGON**

Arthur avait informé les chevaliers de leurs intentions dans le plus grand secret. A vrai dire, Merlin n'avait pas encore élaboré de plan précis, mais certaines choses étaient déjà sûres : il ne pouvait pas laisser Morgane passer à l'action, et Arthur l'accompagnerait où qu'il aille. Merlin et Gaius avaient discrètement suivi Agravain pendant plusieurs jours, mais il semblait que Morgane s'était d'ores et déjà mise en route.

C'est ainsi qu'après avoir laissé le royaume entre les mains d'Agravain, sous le contrôle officieux de Sir Léon, Merlin et Arthur se mirent en route sous prétexte de visiter les villages environnant. Ils passèrent les portes de Camelot sans un regard en arrière. Merlin tenta de se concentrer sur sa mission, ce qui n'était pas chose facile lorsqu'il était trop occupé à s'inquiéter pour Arthur. Il aurait mille fois préféré que le roi reste à Camelot après tout, Morgane n'attendait que la bonne occasion pour tuer son demi-frère. Et Merlin n'aimait pas l'idée de le conduire directement à la sorcière. Il n'était pas certain de pouvoir protéger le roi contre la magie de Morgane s'ils devaient en arriver à une confrontation.

Merlin regretta une fois de plus de ne pas pouvoir utiliser la magie afin de retrouver la trace Morgane. Il craignait que celle-ci ne soit capable de détecter tout enchantement qu'il utiliserait pour la traquer et ne tenait pas à l'avertir de leurs intentions.

Les deux jeunes hommes voyagèrent pendant plusieurs heures sans ralentir, ni même échanger un mot. Quand ils arrivèrent enfin aux environs de chez Morgane, Merlin fit signe au roi de s'arrêter.

- Restez-ici, dit-il d'une voix ferme. Morgane peut être encore ici.

- Merlin… soupira le roi d'un ton las, il est hors de question que tu te jettes dans la gueule du loup.

- Ecoutez, rétorqua Merlin en plongeant la main dans sa sacoche. Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de tout vous expliquer pour le moment. Après tout, le destin de notre monde est en jeu, mais sous cette forme Morgane n'osera pas s'en prendre pas à moi.

- Quelle forme ? De quoi parles-tu donc ?

- Contentez-vous de restez-là, d'accord ?

Merlin empoigna sa tunique rouge dans sa sacoche, la revêtit sans un regard pour Arthur et s'éloigna de quelques mètres avant d'enfin prendre la potion de vieillissement. Il était peut-être un lâche, mais Merlin n'avait tout simplement pas le courage de faire face à Arthur lorsqu'il comprendrait que c'était Merlin et pas un autre qui avait tué son père le roi cette nuit-là. Encore un mensonge, se dit-il. Le poids qui pesait sur ses épaules n'en fut que plus lourd.

Il avança d'un pas déterminé et entra dans la masure de Morgane. Il n'y avait personne, de toute évidence la sorcière s'était déjà mise en quête de l'Œil. Merlin fit le tour de la pièce, il s'approcha de la table où une pile de parchemins était posée. Il déroula avec précaution plusieurs cartes avant de les placer soigneusement dans sa propre sacoche. Elles semblaient incomplètes, mais Merlin n'avait pas d'autres options, Morgane semblait avoir pris avec elle le reste de ses recherches sur l'artéfact. Quelle était l'étendue de ses connaissances sur le sujet ? se demanda-t-il. Merlin n'avait aucun moyen de le découvrir pour l'instant.

ooo

Alors qu'il montait la garde près des chevaux tel un simple valet, le roi ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressasser le sentiment de trahison qui l'avait assaillit dans la caverne. Depuis cet instant, il n'avait cessé de se demander le nombre de mensonges que lui avait fait gober Merlin. Et Arthur, en parfait idiot, n'y avait vu que du feu, persuadé qu'il était de la loyauté sans faille de son valet et ami.

Merlin était un sorcier. Arthur avait encore du mal à le croire, même après l'avoir vu utiliser ses pouvoirs plusieurs fois. Le jeune homme lui avait toujours semblé si innocent, voire un peu naïf. Arthur n'aurait jamais cru qu'il puisse en fait cacher un tel secret. Bien sûr, Arthur avait toujours eu l'impression que Merlin lui cachait quelque chose, mais le roi avait simplement pensé que Merlin trouvait des excuses pour cacher le temps qu'il passait à la taverne du village. En y réfléchissant à présent, Merlin n'avait même jamais dû mettre les pieds dans cette fichue taverne.

Comment pouvait-il prétendre au trône de Camelot à présent ? Lui qui était incapable de juger de la loyauté de ses alliés. D'abord Morgane, puis Agravain, et maintenant Merlin…

Arthur fut tiré de ses sombres pensées par des bruits de pas. Il n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qu'il s'agissait de Merlin, de nouveau sous sa véritable apparence. Un mensonge de plus, ne put-il s'empêcher de penser avec amertume.

- Morgane se dirige vers le nord, l'informa Merlin en se remettant en selle. Vers un château abandonné, c'est un lieu sacré pour les Grandes Prêtresse et les adeptes de l'ancienne religion… C'est à plusieurs jours de cheval, conclut-il lorsqu'il comprit qu'Arthur ne répondrait pas.

Il talonna son cheval et se remit en route.

ooo

Lorsqu'Arthur lui adressa enfin la parole, ce fut pour ordonner une halte alors que la nuit était en train de tomber.

Merlin établit le campement sans un mot, ne sachant de quelle manière briser le silence de plomb qui semblait s'être érigé entre eux. Il lui tendit un bol de gruau et s'assit sur une souche à quelques pas d'Arthur d'où il pouvait scruter les alentours et s'assurer qu'ils n'étaient pas suivis. Il passa tout autant de temps à scruter Arthur, qui n'avait même pas encore touché à son repas.

- Je savais que ses yeux m'étaient familiers, marmonna-t-il alors.

Merlin tourna la tête vers Arthur malgré lui, interloqué par le ton pensif qu'il venait d'employer.

- Je doute que tu aies voulu tuer mon père, reprit-il d'un ton las. Alors raconte-moi ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé cette nuit-là.

Merlin déglutit avec difficulté. Il dévisagea longuement Arthur, cherchant les mots adéquats pour conter ce qu'il s'était réellement passé cette nuit-là. La culpabilité l'envahissait chaque fois qu'il repensait à l'horreur, la tristesse, et la colère d'Arthur à la mort de son père.

- J'ai essayé de le sauver, dit-il finalement d'une voix hésitante. J'avais trouvé un sort qui aurait permis de le sauver, mais Morgane m'avait devancé. Je ne l'ai compris que trop tard. Elle avait déjà placé un talisman dans les appartements du roi qui avait pour but d'inverser toute sorte de magie pratiquée. Le sort de guérison que j'ai utilisé a eu l'effet contraire, finit-il d'une voix éteinte.

Merlin n'osa pas lever les yeux et croiser le regard d'Arthur. Il se demandait cependant si le roi pourrait le croire.

- C'est Morgane qui a tué mon père, comprit Arthur.

Merlin leva les yeux et aperçut la tristesse dans le regard de son ami.

- Elle essayait de tuer Uther depuis longtemps, j'aurais dû me montrer plus méfiant.

- Tu n'y es pour rien ! s'exclama soudain Arthur. Morgane est la seule responsable ! Sa quête de vengeance l'a poussé à agir contre la magie… Je t'avais promis de lever l'interdiction, se souvint-il. Je suis désolé.

- Arthur, non, vous n'avez pas à vous excuser. C'est plutôt à moi de le faire ! Je voulais tout vous avouer depuis si longtemps, s'exclama-t-il. Mais la magie vous a déjà fait tellement de tort, je ne voulais pas vous causer plus de souffrance.

Arthur hocha lentement la tête et reporta son attention sur les flammes.

- Quand je pense que tu m'as fait te porter, s'exclama-ti-l après quelques instants de silence. Et tu as également réussi à échapper à mes meilleurs chevaliers, ajouta-t-il avec l'ombre d'un sourire.

- Je suppose que je me suis laissé emporter, dit-il avec un haussement d'épaules. Tout est plus facile sous cette forme, avoua-t-il d'un ton songeur.

- Merlin, je… Il va me falloir du temps avant de pouvoir te faire de nouveau confiance…

- Je comprends, le coupa le jeune homme.

- Non, tu ne comprends pas ! J'avais confiance en toi, je t'ai demandé conseil, je t'ai même laissé écrire certains de mes discours !

Merlin se recroquevilla un peu plus sur lui-même et Arthur laissa échapper un soupire fatigué.

- Ce que j'essaie de dire, reprit-il d'un ton plus posé, c'est que même si tu m'as caché la vérité, dans le fond je suppose tu n'avais pas de mauvaises intentions. Tu pensais peut-être me protéger. Mais je suis le roi et c'est à moi de protéger les habitants de ce royaume, pas l'inverse. Tu m'as menti à de nombreuses reprises, Merlin, mais j'ai bien conscience que tu ne m'as pas trahi.

Arthur repensa à Morgane et Agravain.

- Mais il me faudra du temps pour te faire de nouveau confiance… finit-il.

Merlin hocha lentement la tête, sa gorge nouée ne lui permettant pas de formuler de réponse. Il leva les yeux vers Arthur.

- Merci, parvint-il à dire d'une voix à peine plus forte qu'un murmure.

ooo

Ils chevauchèrent pendant plusieurs jours, mais il semblait qu'ils avaient quitté Camelot depuis une éternité. Ils avaient évité tous les villages, avaient coupé à travers champs et forêts jusqu'à la frontière du royaume. Le silence était retombé entre eux, et Merlin le trouvait de plus en plus lourd. Plutôt que de s'apitoyer sur son sort, le jeune sorcier passait ses journées à tenter de trouver un moyen de vaincre Morgane. Aithusa n'avait répondu à aucun de ses appels, et Merlin ne savait pas si elle se trouvait tout simplement hors de portée ou si elle était déjà tombée sous l'emprise de Morgane. La sorcière était une grande Prêtresse, Merlin ne connaissait pas toute l'étendue de ses pouvoirs.

Alors que l'image de l'Œil de Taranis s'imposait une fois de plus à son esprit, Merlin ne put s'empêcher de penser à la caverne et son sentiment de culpabilité refit alors surface. S'il avait seulement eu le courage de révéler sa véritable nature à Morgane lorsqu'il avait été encore temps. S'il avait pu seulement lui montrer que la magie n'était pas mauvaise... Morgane avait été tellement effrayée en découvrant qu'elle était en fait tout ce qu'Uther lui avait toujours appris à haïr et à craindre, que sa haine pour le roi avait achevé de consumer toute part de bonté en elle. Ne lui restait plus alors, à la mort de sa sœur, que sa quête de vengeance.

Arthur ordonna une halte avant la tombée de la nuit. Il laissa Merlin dresser le camp pendant qu'il ramassait du bois pour le feu. Cependant, il ne pouvait empêcher son regard de dériver vers Merlin. Il avait beau le dévisager, Arthur n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment une personne aussi douce et innocente que Merlin puisse en réalité être un sorcier. Et c'était un si mauvais menteur ! Comment avait-il pu rester en vie aussi longtemps à Camelot ? Arthur avait toujours été convaincu de bien connaitre le jeune homme Merlin était l'un de ses plus proches amis après tout. Mais à présent… Arthur n'était plus sûr de rien. Tout son monde s'était écroulé autour de lui. Tout ce qu'il pensait savoir sur son royaume, sur les autres et sur lui-même. Son amitié avec Morgane avait été un mensonge la loyauté d'Agravain, mensonge sa propre capacité à venir à bout des créatures menaçant son royaume, rien qu'un mensonge de plus…

- Parle-moi de la magie, dit-il soudain en s'asseyant aux côtés de Merlin.

Son valet leva les yeux vers lui, l'air clairement confus. Apercevoir cette expression qu'il connaissait si ben fit presque sourire le roi.

- Si nous devons affronter Morgane, je tiens à en savoir un peu plus.

Merlin dévisagea son roi. Il resta silencieux un instant, se demandant par où commencer. Puis il se mit à parler. Il n'essaya pas de défendre sa cause auprès d'Arthur, ou même de se faire pardonner. A la place, il se lança dans un récit parlant de dragons, de Seigneurs des Dragons, de Druides et de Prophètes. Il lui parla des Sidhes, des Griffons, et de toutes les créatures qui avaient croisé leur route. Il tenta de lui expliquer le lien étroit existant entre la magie et la nature, et s'il s'adressa parfois à lui comme à un enfant, Arthur ne s'en formalisa pas.

Merlin était bien conscient qu'il ne pourrait pas effacer l'enseignement d'Uther en une seule nuit, mais il avait le reste de sa vie pour essayer.

- Je suis désolé pour ton père, lui dit Arthur. Je suis désolé que tu aies eu à vivre sans lui à cause de mon père.

- Ce n'est pas votre faute, Arthur. Vous n'êtes pas responsable des crimes de votre père.

- Peut-être bien. Mais je continue d'appliquer les lois qu'il a mises en place. Je sais qu'il n'était pas parfait mais j'ai toujours pensé qu'il était un grand roi. Je me serais estimé heureux de devenir la moitié du roi qu'il était. Et désormais… Regarde-moi, je ne suis même plus capable de distinguer le bien du mal. Ou même mes amis de mes ennemis. Agravain... Il complotait contre moi depuis le début, et je n'ai rien vu.

- Arthur…

Merlin croisa le regard perdu de son roi, il soupira.

- Vous savez, votre naissance a été prédite il y a bien longtemps. On vous appelle le Roi des temps présents et à venir. Vous êtes destiné à unir Albion et à régner sur le plus grand de tous les royaumes… Je sais que vous en êtes capable.

- Comment peux-tu en être aussi certain, Merlin ? murmura Arthur.

- Parce que j'ai foi en vous. Et je serai à vos côtés jusqu'à la fin si vous me le permettez.

Arthur leva les yeux vers lui, et Merlin crut apercevoir de la reconnaissance dans son regard.

ooo

Ils n'étaient plus très loin de leur destination à présent. Merlin pouvait sentir une puissante magie les entourer, et ils se dirigeaient droit vers le centre de la turbulence. La Grande Tour devant eux devenait de plus en plus imposante à mesure qu'ils s'en rapprochaient, jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'occupe la totalité de leur champ de vision. Merlin avait l'estomac noué par l'angoisse, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter de fréquents coups d'œil en direction d'Arthur, tout simplement pour s'assurer que le roi chevauchait toujours à ses côtés.

Arthur avait gardé une expression neutre depuis qu'ils s'étaient remis en selle, et cette fois, Merlin n'arrivait pas deviner les pensées du roi. Son cœur se serra à l'idée d'avoir perdu la confiance et l'amitié d'Arthur. Il ne pouvait qu'espérer que ce ne soit pas pour toujours.

Ils arrivèrent enfin aux pieds de la tour et Merlin se tourna vers le roi.

- Morgane est prête à tout pour parvenir à ses fins, le mit-il en garde alors qu'Arthur descendait de cheval.

Le roi empoigna son épée et la plaça à son côté.

- Elle fera tout pour vous tuer, dit-il.

- Qu'elle essaye donc, répliqua le roi.

- Arthur !

- En marche, s'exclama-t-il en se dirigeant vers l'entrée de la tour.

Ils n'avaient pas fait trois pas dans le grand hall d'entrée qu'un groupe de mercenaires fondit sur eux. Arthur dégaina son épée et se lança dans la bataille sans perdre une seule seconde. Merlin leva une main contre ses assaillants et parvint à les repousser de justesse. Le jeune sorcier sentait déjà sa magie lui échapper. Il n'avait plus aucun doute à présent, Morgane était d'ores et déjà passée à l'action.

- Merlin, l'appela Arthur alors qu'il repoussait un adversaire de plus. Va trouver Morgane, je me charge de les retenir.

Merlin se tourna et aperçut un nouveau groupe accourir vers eux. Ils seraient bientôt submergés.

- Mais… tenta-t-il.

- Merlin ! Maintenant !

Le jeune homme accorda un dernier regard à Arthur avant de s'élancer dans un couloir, se laissant guider par cette énergie étrange qui devait provenir de l'Œil.

Il s'en voulait de laisser Arthur seul face à ces hommes, il regrettait à présent de ne pas être accompagné des chevaliers de Camelot. Ils avaient tous deux pensé qu'un petit groupe attirerait moins l'attention, ils s'étaient grandement trompés et Arthur en payait le prix en ce moment même.

Merlin ralentit tout à coup lorsqu'il sentit la magie de l'artéfact à seulement quelques pas de lui. Il s'approcha de la grande porte de bois devant lui sans un bruit et jeta un regard à l'intérieur de la pièce. Ce qu'il y vit lui glaça les sangs.

Morgane se tenait au centre d'une salle de réception spacieuse, et contemplait ce qui semblait être un trou béant dans la pièce. Le portail, comprit Merlin. Une couronne de lumière et en son centre un trou béant, aussi noir que la nuit elle-même et qui semblait aspirer toute la lumière et la magie de la pièce.

Merlin aperçut Aithusa recroquevillée dans un coin de la salle, cachée sous une de ses ailes. La pauvre bête avait l'air terrifiée.

- Morgane ! s'exclama-t-il.

Sa voix était en partie étouffée par la tempête assourdissante de magie en train de se déchainer.

La sorcière se tourna vers lui et se figea en l'apercevant.

- Que fais-tu ici, Merlin ! s'écria-t-elle.

Le jeune homme fit un pas hésitant dans sa direction.

- Tu n'as rien à faire ici, Merlin !

- Morgane, arrêtez cette folie, je vous en supplie ! demanda-t-il en esquissant un pas de plus.

Morgane éclata d'un rire froid et lui lança un regard plein de mépris.

- Morgane ! Ce portail est en train d'aspirer la magie de cette pièce. Puis il continuera jusqu'à anéantir toute magie sur terre. Vous devez le sentir, il est en train d'aspirer votre propre magie !

- Que sais-tu de la magie ! rugit-elle.

Ses yeux bleus brillaient de colère.

- Tu n'es qu'un simple valet !

Merlin tourna les yeux vers Aithusa mais la créature ne pouvait lui porter aucun secours à cet instant.

- J'en sais assez pour vous arrêter !

Elle le dévisagea un instant, interloquée, avant d'éclater de rire.

- Très amusant. Je comprends pourquoi Arthur te garde à ses côtés, Merlin.

- Emrys, corrigea-t-il alors et pendant un instant il crut apercevoir de la crainte dans le regard de Morgane.

- Qu'as-tu dit ? dit-elle enfin.

- Emrys, répéta-t-il. C'est ainsi que les Druides me nomment.

- Impossible ! J'ai vu Emrys, c'est un vieillard ! Tu mens, tu n'es pas un sorcier ! Tu n'es que le valet d'Arthur !

Merlin ferma les yeux un instant. Quand il les ouvrit de nouveau, ses pupilles avaient pris un éclat doré et une boule de lumière incandescente flottait dans la paume de sa main.

- Simple sortilège de vieillissement, expliqua-t-il.

Elle le dévisagea.

- Si tu es vraiment un sorcier, tu comprends pourquoi j'agis ainsi, Merlin. La magie n'aura jamais sa place à Camelot tant qu'Arthur sera sur le trône.

- Vous vous trompez, Morgane, lui dit Merlin en criant afin de se faire entendre.

Un vent fort s'était à présent levé dans la salle et menaçait de tout renverser sur son passage.

- J'ai foi en Arthur, ajouta-t-il. Vous ne le voyez peut-être pas, Arthur est un grand roi, le meilleur qu'ait eu Camelot.

Morgane éclata d'un rire moqueur.

- Arthur n'est qu'un enfant gâté. Pourquoi restes-tu à son service ? J'ai vu la façon dont il te traitait Qu'espères-tu en restant à ses côtés ? Joins-toi à moi, je ramènerai la magie à Camelot. Nous n'aurons plus à nous cacher. Je bâtirai un nouveau royaume, un royaume où chaque créature magique aura sa place et pourra vivre sans crainte. Nous ne serons plus chassés ou exécutés sous prétexte d'être ce que nous sommes.

- La haine vous aveugle, Morgane ! Vous n'agissez pas pour le bien de la magie, vous ne cherchez que la vengeance. Vous avez déjà causé ruine et désolation, et si vous continuez sur ce chemin, il ne restera plus aucune magie à sauver. Je vous en prie, refermez le portail avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

- Ce portail me donnera le pouvoir de prendre le contrôle de Camelot. Joins-toi à moi, Merlin. Ne m'oblige pas à te tuer.

- Non, Morgane. Arthur est un grand roi, je suis désolé que vous ne le compreniezvoyiez pas. Il ramènera la magie à Camelot, mais vous ne vivrez pas assez longtemps pour voir ce jour arriver.

- Tes pouvoirs ne peuvent rivaliser avec les miens, Merlin, Emrys, peu importe ton nom. Je suis une Grande Prêtresse de l'ancienne religion ! cria-t-elle alors qu'un pan entier de mur commençait à se lézarder.

La tour pouvait s'écrouler à chaque instant.

- Personne ne se dressera plus sur mon chemin. Tu sais, Merlin, j'étais prête à te pardonner le fait que tu m'aies empoisonnée, mais à présent…

Elle leva la main avec un hurlement de rage. Merlin s'apprêta à contrer l'attaque de la sorcière, mais rien ne se produisit. Il se tenait encore fermement sur ses pieds.

Morgane ne s'accorda qu'un instant de stupeur avant de se ressaisir et de porter la main à sa ceinture. Elle empoigna la dague qui s'y trouvait et la lança vers Merlin de toute la force de son bras. Merlin leva alors la main et rassembla le peu de magie qu'il sentait encore courir en lui. Il fixa son regard sur la dague, prononça une rapide incantation et vit l'arme effectuer un demi-tour parfait avant d'aller se loger dans la poitrine de Morgane.

La surprise se dessina sur le visage de la sorcière, ses yeux ronds se fixèrent sur Merlin un instant pendant lequel il put y lire toute la rage et la haine qu'elle ressentait. Ses genoux se dérobèrent sous son poids. Elle porta ensuite deux mains tremblantes à sa poitrine et en délogea l'arme, qui tomba sur le sol de pierre avec un bruit sourd. La jeune femme semblait lutter de toutes ses forces pour continuer à respirer.

Merlin s'approcha lentement d'elle et se laissa tomber à genoux à ses côtés. Elle tenta de le repousser mais perdit l'équilibre et tomba au sol avec un gémissement de douleur. Sa poitrine se soulevait à un rythme irrégulier, et pour la première fois, Merlin la vit sincèrement terrifiée. Il lui souleva la tête et la plaça sur ses jambes dans l'espoir d'atténuer quelque peu ses souffrances. Elle leva vers lui ses yeux emplis de larmes.

- Je suis désolé, Morgane, souffla-t-il. Je suis désolé pour ce qui vous est arrivé, pour tout ce qu'Uther vous a fait subir. Vous ne méritiez pas ça. Il méritait peut-être votre haine, mais Arthur vous a toujours traité comme une sœur. Il ne mérite pas d'être puni pour les crimes de son père. Aucun de vous deux ne méritiez ce qu'il vous est arrivé. Je suis désolé.

La jeune femme se battait pour chaque nouvelle inspiration. Merlin la tint dans ses bras jusqu'à ce que sa poitrine se fige et que ses yeux se ferment. Il la posa délicatement sur le sol avant de se relever.

Merlin avança vers Aithusa et s'adressa à elle d'une voix qu'il espérait douce et rassurante. Il avait secrètement espéré que Morgane l'aide à refermer le portail, il devrait se débrouiller seul à présent. Il leva les mains vers le portail et prit une profonde inspiration. Sa dernière pensée fut pour Arthur, soulagé de l'avoir enfin sauvé de Morgane. Il se tourna vers Aithusa et lui ordonna de commencer à cracher du feu. Merlin rassembla ensuite le peu de magie qu'il lui restait et la déversa directement dans le portail. La solution lui était apparue en combattant Morgane. Le souffle du dragon, source infinie de magie et de force avait ouvert le portail une source encore plus importante devrait permettre de le refermer.

Alors qu'il sentait sa magie lui échapper peu à peu, Merlin comprit qu'il devrait utiliser jusqu'à sa dernière étincelle de pouvoir pour refermer le portail. Peut-être était-ce cela la clé après tout ? Peut-être que d'autres sorciers avaient dû ainsi sacrifier leur vie pour refermer le portail lorsqu'ils avaient finalement compris que l'artéfact qu'ils avaient créé était défectueux. Mais son sacrifice en valait la peine.

Le jeune sorcier tomba à genoux, luttant pour garder les yeux ouverts. Le portail commença enfin à se refermer lentement, ne laissant derrière lui que l'Œil de Taranis, l'éclat de la pierre rouge en son centre disparut et Merlin ferma les yeux.

Lorsqu'il reprit connaissance, Arthur se tenait au-dessus de lui. Le roi réajusta sa prise et Merlin se rendit compte que sa tête reposait sur les jambes de son roi. La main d'Arthur était posée sur la poitrine de Merlin, comme s'il y avait cherché une preuve que Merlin était encore en vie

- Arthur… souffla-t-il avec difficulté avant d'être victime d'une violente quinte de toux.

- Merlin, n'essaye pas de parler, d'accord ? murmura Arthur.

La pièce semblait étrangement silencieuse à présent que le portail avait été refermé. Il avait les paupières tellement lourdes…

- Eh, reste éveillé ! s'écria Arthur. Tu ne peux pas mourir, d'accord ? ajouta-t-il en attirant un peu plus Merlin contre lui. Il nous reste beaucoup trop de choses à faire à Camelot, tu m'entends ? Eh !

Il lui secoua l'épaule lorsque les yeux de Merlin commencèrent à se fermer de nouveau.

- Quand on sera rentré à Camelot, reprit Arthur d'une voix douce, je demanderai aux meilleures couturières de te confectionner une nouvelle tenue. Celle de la vision, tu te souviens ? Une grande cape rouge, et puis le seau doré des Pendragon. Je peux te promettre que tu auras l'air absolument ridicule, Merlin.

Un faible sourire se dessina sur le visage du jeune sorcier avant de se transformer bien vite en grimace de douleur. Chaque nouvelle bouffée d'air était plus douloureuse que la précédente, il avait l'impression d'être en train de se noyer.

- Je te nommerai Sorcier de la Cour, continua Arthur. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? Et tu seras obligé d'assister à toutes ces réunions assommantes avec moi…

- J'y assiste déjà, lui rappela Merlin.

Arthur lui adressa un faible sourire.

- C'est vrai, mais à partir de maintenant tu auras ton mot à dire. Je vais avoir besoin de tes conseils si je veux lever l'interdiction de la magie à Camelot.

Il resserra un peu plus son étreinte.

- Je t'assure que tout le monde saura ce que tu as fait pour ce royaume, et tu seras traité comme un véritable seigneur.

- Est-ce que… commença-t-il avant d'être interrompu par une nouvelle quinte de toux. Est-ce que j'aurai droit à mes propres appartements alors ?

Arthur laissa échapper un éclat de rire surpris.

- Tu auras même un valet si tu le désires, répondit-il.

- Je suppose que vous devrez trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour faire votre lessive, dit-il avec l'ombre d'un sourire.

- Peut-être que j'aurais droit à un valet compétant cette fois-ci.

Merlin éclata de rire, avant de se mettre à tousser violement. Arthur lui releva doucement la tête.

- Eh, doucement. Ça va aller, je vais te sortir de là.

Il essaya de relever Merlin, mais ce dernier poussa un cri de douleur.

- Arthur, c'est trop tard. J'ai épuisé toute ma magie afin de refermer le portail.

- Ce n'est rien, il faut simplement que tu te reposes un moment.

Merlin secoua la tête avec difficulté.

- J'aurais dû te protéger, murmura Arthur.

Merlin lui adressa un sourire rassurant.

- Vous n'y pouviez rien, ce n'est pas votre faute… J'ai été heureux de vous servir, Arthur, reprit-il après un instant de silence. Vous êtes le plus grand roi qu'ait connu Camelot, ne laissez personne vous persuader du contraire.

Il vit le roi hocher faiblement la tête avant que ses yeux ne se ferment.

- Merlin !

Le jeune sorcier sentit alors le front d'Arthur se poser doucement contre le sien. Alors que la douleur lui faisait peu à peu perdre pied, il crut entendre un bruissement d'ailes à côté de lui. Un souffle chaud l'enveloppa, faisant disparaitre la douleur.

Il entendit l'exclamation de surprise d'Arthur.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, Aithusa était penchée sur lui, le dévisageant de ses grands yeux clairs.

ooo

Merlin commençait à vaciller sur sa selle lorsqu'Arthur proposa une halte pour la nuit. Les deux jeunes hommes avaient quitté la tour sans tarder après l'intervention d'Aithusa. Merlin avait placé l'Œil dans sa sacoche dans l'espoir de trouver un jour le moyen de le détruire et avait suivi Arthur en claudiquant, Aithusa sur les talons. Arthur avait dû l'aider à monter à cheval, comme il l'aida à en descendre lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent pour la nuit. Le petit dragon lui avait insufflé assez de magie pour que Merlin puisse retrouver ses forces par lui-même, mais le sorcier se sentait encore très faible. Il s'assit sur une souche près du feu qu'Arthur venait d'allumer, et Aithusa vint se placer à ses côtés. La douce chaleur émanant du dragon le réchauffait plus que les flammes. Il posa doucement une main sur la tête de la créature, tout en repensant aux visions de la caverne. Ils étaient en bonne voie pour créer le futur que Merlin avait aperçu. Il se demanda s'il était temps qu'Arthur obtienne sa véritable épée, enfoncée dans la roche en ce moment même.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées lorsqu'Arthur s'assit à ses côtés. Aithusa tourna immédiatement la tête vers le roi et lui tendit le museau. Arthur lança un regard perdu à Merlin, qui lui adressa un sourire rassurant et Arthur tendit la main vers Aithusa avant de lui caresser doucement le dessus de la tête.

- Elle est si petite, souffla-t-il d'un ton émerveillé.

- Elle n'a que quelques semaines, expliqua Merlin sur le même ton. Mais un jour elle deviendra aussi grande que le Grand Dragon.

Si Arthur fut surpris par cette remarque, il le cacha bien.

- Que lui voulait donc Morgane ? demanda-t-il tout en continuant de caresser le dragon.

Aithusa laissa échapper un doux ronronnement et Merlin ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- Elle avait besoin d'Aithusa pour activer le portail. Elle pensait réellement pouvoir en utiliser la magie afin de prendre le contrôle de Camelot, mais…

- Mais ça n'a pas fonctionné, supposa Arthur.

- Je ne sais pas si Morgane l'ignorait, ou si elle était simplement trop aveuglée pour s'en soucier, mais le portail aurait fini à la longue par aspirer toute magie sur terre. Les créatures magiques en seraient surement mortes, …

- Et toi aussi, comprit le roi.

Merlin hocha la tête.

- La magie fait partie de moi, Arthur. Je suis né comme ça, je ne pourrais pas plus m'en détacher que vous ne pourriez vous séparer d'un bras ou d'une jambe.

- Je comprends, souffla Arthur.

Il laissa son regard tomber sur Aithusa et repensa à une des visions de la caverne. Il se surprit à sourire.

- Merci d'avoir sauvé le royaume, Merlin, dit-il finalement.

Le jeune sorcier sembla surpris, et hocha simplement la tête. Arthur se remit lentement sur ses pieds.

- Je vais prendre le premier tour de garde, tu devrais essayer de dormir un peu.

Le jeune sorcier s'allongea près du feu, Aithusa se plaça immédiatement à ses côtés et se roula en boule. Merlin ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer par le souffle régulier du petit dragon.

**EPILOGUE**

Lorsqu'ils passèrent enfin les portes de Camelot, ils furent accueillis par les regards curieux des passants. Merlin cacha Aithusa sous sa veste tant bien que mal jusqu'à ce qu'ils se trouvent à l'intérieur du château.

Les quelques semaines qui suivirent leur retour furent chargées pour le roi. Après de nombreuses heures de réflexion, Arthur fit arrêter Agravain pour trahison envers la couronne et vit mourir le dernier membre de sa famille.

Le roi tint la promesse qu'il s'était faite et convoqua la meilleure couturière du royaume elle confectionna une toute nouvelle garde-robe pour Merlin. Arthur se demandait s'il pourrait le convaincre un jour de porter un chapeau digne de sa nouvelle fonction.

L'annonce de la mort de Morgane se répandit dans le royaume telle une trainée de poudre tout comme la rumeur affirmant qu'un jeune dragon avait élu résidence au château.

Comme il le lui avait dit, Arthur eut besoin de l'aide de Merlin afin de convaincre ses conseillers de ramener la magie à Camelot. Ces conversations avec le conseil s'avérèrent on ne peut plus houleuses et Arthur préférait ne plus y penser désormais.

La nomination de Merlin comme Sorcier de la Cour se révéla être un choc pour la majeure partie du château. Mais alors qu'il regardait Merlin assis à ses côtés à la table du conseil dans sa nouvelle tenue rutilante, Aithusa montant la garde à ses pieds, Arthur sut que les nuits sans sommeil qu'il avait passé au cours des dernières semaines en valaient largement la peine.

Le roi posa la main sur la garde de sa nouvelle épée et se tourna vers Sir Léon, lui indiquant qu'il était prêt à entendre le rapport de la dernière patrouille.

**FIN**


End file.
